


不是甜蜜的故事

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 他們在高空鋼索上試探彼此。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 11





	1. 承諾是種責任

他從來不輕易承諾什麼話，一如他從來沒有答應Eddy把菸戒了一樣，他做不到的和不知何時能做到的，都是他不願意許諾的。

他無法保證永遠只有Eddy一個。

流連在派對之中，偶爾和火辣的金髮女孩在昏暗不明的角落耳鬢廝磨的是他。

和Tinder上約到的不同男人走進相同的小旅館，在事後習慣性地要一支平時不抽，只在這種情況下抽的菸的人也是他。

這就是他，一個他都不能明白為何還有人能夠死心塌地愛著的男人。

但Eddy就是可以無盡地包容寬宥著他。

儘管如此，他依然無法給出保證。

他不能承受那個人在他失信時也許會露出的被背叛的表情，寧可一直吊著對方，在沒有期待的關係中，心安理得地享有Eddy的信賴。

他並不是害怕確認關係，他也的確享受來自親密好友的寵愛和不時溢出的佔有慾。

當他帶著散發菸草味的古龍水味道，或是有著甜甜香水味的唇膏印回去時，Eddy總要將他關在放好乾淨衣物的浴室中，盯著他清洗至全身的肌膚都浮上一層紅才肯讓他關水。

然後他得在展現出控制慾的好友注視中刷牙，從牙線、牙膏到漱口水，Eddy每拿給他一樣，臉上的表情就和緩一些。

即便如此，他仍然不曾給過誓言，從未言明兩人的關係。

因為他不相信自己可以肩負起如此沉重的責任。

在其他的事情上，他都能信心十足地點頭，盡全力完成說過的話。

唯有他們之間的事，他做不到。

他知道Eddy藏匿得好好的不安全感，那個人需要的是明確公開的宣示，一心一意的對待，時時刻刻的掌握行蹤。

他知道一旦應許了，Eddy便會要求一輩子，畢竟他已經愛他太久了，久到所有關於兩人的小家庭的未來，年輕的男人都默默地規劃了。

一間浴室中有按摩浴缸的主臥室，一間兼具琴房功能的工作室，有大理石檯面的中島，洗碗機佔據一角的廚房，採光良好的客廳，落地窗外放著搖椅的陽台，還有可能擁有小主人的小孩房。

這一切對他而言太多又太遠。

他不能在酒吧與夜啼的幼兒之間抉擇，他覺得再怎樣喜歡擁有其中一人的遺傳基因的孩子，自己都做不到割捨想玩就玩，喝到盡興的生活。

他無法因為愛著對方，而為對方大幅修改人生目標。

他從來就只是，為了自己而安排未來而已。

他不知道能這麼被愛到何時，只能過一天是一天，在愛消磨殆盡之前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 曾經有人跟我說不能答應或保證能否戒菸，  
> 理由是一旦承諾了就背負了一份責任，  
> 但他自己都不知道自己能不能戒菸成功，  
> 所以他不要承諾這件事情。
> 
> 於是把這樣的男人，  
> 和派對動物楊博堯合在一起。


	2. 安全感

他對這樣的自己感到厭惡，但從來都沒有克制住查勤的習慣，他需要知道對方的行蹤，才能覺得安心一點。

以前他也是這麼對待女孩的。

剛開始時，女孩總會甜甜地主動告知，她會在和朋友聚會時拍張照片，或許傳給他，或者貼在社交軟體上，將好朋友和地點標註出來，讓他一清二楚。

但雙雙出社會工作以後，這些舉動開始成為女孩厭惡的地方了。

他們吵過，各自哭過。

她哭著說為何總不信任她，她歇斯底里叫著只是和朋友去聚會而已，到底要打幾通電話。

他哭著說抱歉，但除了抱歉也說不出更多話來，他抓狂地捶打關上的門板，說女孩不接電話肯定有鬼。

在吵架隔日的影片錄製裡，他瘀青的右手總會被搭檔握住，細白帶有薄繭的手指在他握緊的拳頭上輕輕滑過，他看著搭檔垂下的眼，裡面隱約有著不可言明的千言萬語。

總是在拍完幾支片之後，Brett會默默地在他瘀青的關節處抹上清涼的化瘀凝膠，他什麼也沒問，於是他什麼也不說，只是低頭看著Brett將頭低下去為他抹藥，露出他在布里斯本的陽光裡曬得有點紅的後頸。

後來他們還是分手了，他試圖做個有風度的紳士，但女孩的態度再次刺傷了他。

Brett是在gay吧撈出他的，在撥開他身邊那個刷了睫毛膏，長長睫毛眨呀眨地，即將吻上他的耳垂的漂亮男人之後，才看到那一桌的混亂。

酒保說，他看起來在別的地方已經喝過了，搖搖晃晃地闖進來時，將酒單上的烈酒都指了一次，還不許人收走空杯。

如果他在Brett捏捏他的耳朵時睜眼，或許就能看見藏在大眼睛裡的憐愛了。

但是他從頭到尾沒有張開過雙眼，軟綿綿地任由矮上半顆頭的男人將自己塞進車裡，在被摔進床裡的時候，他摟住準備離開的人。

別走，別留下我一個人，我需要你，誰願意來愛我？

他喃喃囈語，在醉醺醺的朦朧中得到了另一份愛，在他無法看清楚Brett的表情時說著愛，可他再多再濃的愛，都無法真切放入那個冰涼的胸口中。

他查勤的對象換了一個人，但現在的他不太需要自己找人了。

Brett總是會告訴他自己的行蹤，電話或是訊息都有，但即使是和別人走進旅館，Brett也都會殘忍地一一告訴他。

他不知道這樣的關係算什麼，甚至無法定義自己的感情究竟算不算愛，但Brett的眼睛裡沒有謎團，只有明顯可見的「我愛你」。

他猜測，這也許是Brett給他的考驗與試探，在他能停止要求時時刻刻掌握行蹤前，他們只能在高空鋼索上戰戰兢兢地雙人對走。

在墜落之前，再多愛一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很初期跟中文琴圈交流時，  
> 和人聊天聊到面相，  
> 他的分析和解說讓我覺得早幾年的Eddy大概很沒安全感，  
> 而且會因此想要掌控伴侶的行蹤。  
> （保護分析者這邊就不主動提及名字了。）
> 
> 加上被投餵過的Eddy個人fb貼文，  
> 發現他是多愁善感的青色男子，  
> 所以這麼寫他了。


End file.
